Close to the Edge
|Story Romaji Title = Kurōzu tu za ejji |Arc = Old Conquest Arc |Previous Chapter = Collaboration |Next Chapter = Cheap Trick |Adopted = Anime Episode 30.0}} Close to the Edge is the 129 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After the story events between Keima and Shiori happened, Keima was waiting outside the Library trying to initiate another after school event. He asks Haqua to wait at the back entrance if Shiori was to exit using that method. While Keima was pondering on how to initiate the meeting, he notices Yui spying into the Library. As Keima approaches Yui, she falls down from the boxes she was standing on. After a few comedic moments, Yui says that she has been following Keima the whole day after she got out of her car. After seeing everything that Keima did with Ayumi and Chihiro, she says that Keima was quite a Playboy and does not know what the meaning of what true love is. Yui then gives Keima a gift. When he opened the gift he notices that it was a girl's school uniform. She says that if both of them have to go out then Keima must cross-dress because she is dressed like a boy. Keima says that all of those problems could be resolved if she would just wear girls clothes. She ignores Keima's comment and says it will feel really good if he wore the girls clothes. She then says that she is worried about Keima, and she wants to teach him what true love is. Keima then comments that cannot be achieved if the couple cross-dresses. Yui then says, as long as there is love they can over come anything, Keima then falls into a trance (an after effect of the "Yui" capture). Before anything happened, Shiori leaves the library and made a small noise. Yui gets distracted, and Keima, taking advantage of this, called Haqua to take him home before Yui could do anything to him. Keima goes home disappointed, Day 3 of the Goddess hunt concluded. ]] On day 4 which was a Sunday, Keima was sitting and watching TV where Elsie pretending to be Kanon was on TV for an interview. She asks everyone to come to Majima city for the shooting that was happening. Keima was worried that he may not succeed with the conquest as soon as he thinks. Right now other than Yui everyone else is pretty low on Keima's scale, Keima decides to have another event with every girl. He heads down to the Library to meet Shiori, and asks Haqua to find out where Ayumi and Chihiro are so that he can go down and meet them too. As they were about to leave, Nora was at the front door. Keima was surprised, he shut the door and then was asking Haqua what she wanted. Haqua did not know why Nora came to his home unannounced. Nora barged in and noticed that Haqua was there, she asked why she was there. Haqua replied that she was just visiting. Haqua asked why Nora came to Keima's home and she said that she was just reporting in about a new devil who was assigned to their district. Fiore entered the group and saw Haqua and was surprised. Haqua and Firoe were classmates, Nora cut short the two's chat about old times when she asked where Elsie was. Haqua replied that Elsie was away and tried to send off Nora and Fiore. But Keima interrupted and asked all of them to stay back for some tea. Haqua asks Keima, why does he not want them to go and he replies that he has changed his mind and does not want them to leave. Keima's intentions are unknown for the moment. Trivia *"Close to the Edge" sung by Yes *Playboy logo - Bunny Head. (chapter 129, p.7) References Category:Chapters Category:Summary